Way Back Home
by KeepCalmAndBeACaskettShipper
Summary: Booth sufre un grave contratiempo cuando está decidido a ir a buscar a Brennan. Ese suceso cambiara la vida de todos. Puede convertirse en M en algunos capítulos. Dadle una oportunidad.


**Hola ! Este es mi primer Fanfiction sobre Bones. Originalmente era en inglés, pero he visto que la mayoria son en inglés y he pensado en cambiar un poco ¿NO?. Bueno aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste. Los caracteres no me pertenecen, por desgracia :P.**

Capitulo 1.

Atrás. Ella solo quería volver atrás, y abrazar a Booth otra vez, y reírse juntos porqué Christine había hecho algo divertido. Pero sabia que no era posible. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Era lo correcto huir? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a ver a Booth? ¿Las buscaría? De repente Christine sollozó. Tenía hambre. Había estado conduciendo durante 5 horas. Decidío pararse en un motel llamado Motel Roosewood. Paro el coche y bajó. Cogió a Christine y la metió en el cochecito. En Recepción no había nadie así que tocó el timbre para que alguien acudiera. Un hombre de mediana edad salió de una puerta lateral y se colocó detrás del mostrador.

-Bienvenida al Motel Roosewood. ¿Qué desea?

-Hola, me gustaría alquilar una habitación para una noche

-Claro- El hombre dio una ojeada y vio el carro con la niña dentro.- ¿Quiere que le traiga una cuna a la habitación para la pequeña ?

-Si, eso sería perfecto. Gracias. ¿ Que entra en el precio?

- La habitación y el almuerzo de mañana. Puede pedir cena al servicio de habitaciones, pero lo tendrá que pagar a parte.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

El hombre le entregó la llave de la habitación 447. Ella le dio el dinero en efectivo como le había dicho su padre y se fue con las bolsas y Christine hacia las habitaciones. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y entró. Cogió a Christine en brazos y se sentó con ella en la cama. ¿Qué estará haciendo Booth? Pensó sin poder evitarlo. Entonces sacó el móvil. Tenia que hacer una llamada.

* * *

¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Y Christine, lo echara de menos?. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas mientras contemplaba el fondo del vaso con hielo y whisky. Nunca se había sentido tan vacío, excepto ese día, en el aeropuerto, cuando sus caminos se separaron durante un año. Entonces lo entendió, ella era la razón de su felicidad . Sin ella y Christine no podía vivir. Una familiar voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No haces buena cara. ¿Quieres que hable…?

-Pírate Sweets. No estoy de humor para escuchar consejos de un loquero.

-Lo sé todo Booth. Brennan me ha llamado y me ha pedido que vigile que no haces ninguna tontería, como por ejemplo emborracharte en un rincón oscuro de un bar.

Booth le miró a los ojos. Quería cogerle por el cuello y que le dijese donde estaban, porqué a él no le cogía el teléfono. Pero aún guardaba algo de sentido común.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? Es muy peligroso ! Lo primero que harán los policías al saber que ha huido es preguntar a todos sus amigos. Incluido tu Sweets. Si descubren que la estás ayudando puedes enfrentarte a la cárcel.

- Ya lo sé, y me da igual. Ella ha confiado en mi, no la defraudare. Tienes que ser fuerte Booth. Volverá.

-No, no lo hará. Hasta que encerremos al cabrón de Pelant.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-¿Perdón?

-Levántate y sal ahí a meter al tío que te ha alejado de tu familia a la cárcel !

Booth nunca lo había visto con tanto odio. Estaba claro que les tenia mucho aprecio. Sweets tenia razón. Tenia que hacer algo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Se levantó de la silla, dejó diez pavos sobre la barra y le dijo muy decidido:

-Vámonos

-¿Dónde?

-A buscarla.

Si, iría a buscarla y huiría con ella y su hija. Le daba igual su trabajo y las consecuencias que podía conllevar. Pero no podrían volver hasta que Pelant estuviera entre rejas. Tenia que pasar por el laboratorio. Tenia un plan para encerrarlo. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que se oyera un disparo. Notó como su carne se habría como mantequilla con el paso de la bala. Lo último que oyó fue a Sweets.

-¿¡BOOTH?

**Final del primer capitulo. Que pasara con Booth ? Volvera Brennan a buscarlo cuando se entere? Ves el boton de review ? me encantaria que lo pulsases, me haria muy feliz :)**


End file.
